The Shattered Obsession
by IheartTwilight
Summary: [Cut] After trying desperately to save each other and failing, and with the world around them dying, Bella and Edward must face the cold truth and ask themselves one final question: How can you fix things when you are the one that's broken?
1. Prologue: In Good Company

**Well, I've been really excited to start this, so here it is! Yay lol. It is only the prologue though, so it is extremely short and in third person point of view. The next will be in Edward's point of view, of course, and it will be much longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please don't PM me and ask who the brunette and her friend are, LOL. It will be revealed soon enough.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter One

_Prologue: In Good Company_

**(P.O.V.: Third Person)**

The harsh winter winds rattled the plate glass windows of the old fashion bar. Designed to look like pubs of the Renaissance, the bar appeared to be draft and dank, barely lit with cold, gray stone walls and rough, cherry wood counters. The room was full of hundreds of vampires. In fact, it may have been one of the largest vampire meetings in centuries, with the exception of the Volturi. The bar was located in a small town in the outskirts of Romania, nestled in between mountains, valleys, and forests.

The old songs blared out of the numerous jukeboxes located strategically around the large two-story room. Vampires crowded the balconies and the ground floor, standing on tables and on the bar counters. Everyone was laughing and joking, teasing and celebrating. Tonight was a good night for those who fought with Damien. Human alcohol mixed with the bartender's blood splashed about as the vampires clashed their large tankers together. The beer was just for jest and celebration, and the blood was for pure enjoyment. With the town at their fingertips, no vampire ever really got thirsty.

The chandeliers swayed precariously from their ceiling positions, while beer spouts started to run dry. The party had been going on for sixty-eight hours and counting. It would keep going until the guest of the night arrived, and then the party would just get louder and larger. It was sheer pandemonium, and the vampires wouldn't have it any other way. Though in the raucous party, not all were having fun. In fact, at that very moment, one male vampire was sitting out back, thinking of what he had done and all he would have to do. He wasn't alone, though, for a female vampire had just stepped out front, looking for relief in the cold air, though none would come.

She sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall next to the door. She had often dreamed of this sort of life as a human, the party she meant, not the blood drinking part. But now, she realized, that constant fights, parties, and one night stands were not all they were cracked up to be. She had the usual feeling of loneliness gnawing at her insides, and the usual feeling of foreboding she got was coming at her with a sickening new force. It was as if she knew that something big was going to happen soon, something bigger then her.

The harsh air swirled her beautiful brunette hair around her delicate porcelain face as she stood. The door to the pub then opened, the little bell dangling off the top of the frame chiming. The brunette's friend stepped out and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They both were alike in so many ways. In fact, they had even been blood relatives in their human lives, though of that they never spoke. The brunette's female friend was obviously concerned, though the brunette either truly was completely oblivious, or she was just pretending.

"Are you alright?" asked the brunette's friend, worried.

The brunette responded in what she obviously hoped was a cheery voice. "Yeah, I'm great. The party is just getting a little overbearing after fifty-seven hours straight. I just needed to clear my head."

The friend saw clearly through her friend's lie.

"You can't lie to me, and you very well know that. Are you getting that feeling again or something?" the brunette's friend said.

"Sort of. It's just… I don't know how to describe it. _Bigger_, I guess. Bigger then any of us. And this next one is just purely intuition, but I don't think that in this case, bigger is better."

The brunette's friend chuckled and made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I bet last night bigger was better," the friend joked.

Her attempt failed, though, and the brunette just ended up sighing.

"Uh oh. I said the wrong thing. Look, I'm-" the friend started to apologize, but the brunette cut her off.

"It's okay. There's just only so many one-nighters a girl can stand, ya' know? And I don't even get the comfort of waking up to them gone. We just finished and he left. Compared to this, being a human was easy," the brunette ranted, but then noticing her friend's longing expression, she hurried to perk up. Her dismal mood, she realized, was ruining her friend's evening

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your night. Go ahead, I'll be right behind you," the brunette said, trying to smile again.

"You sure?" the friend asked, eager at the thought of returning to the party.

"I'm positive. Go have a good time," the brunette said, struggling to keep the sorry excuse for a smile planted on her face.

The friend squeaked something that sounded like thanks before running at super speed back into the bar.

"Jeez, what great friends I have," mumbled the brunette sullenly.

Then she heard the far off rumble of a car. The villagers didn't have vehicles, so she knew who this must be. It was probably Giovanni and his gang with the girl Damien wanted so badly. The whole party was in her honor. They were celebrating the future initiation of this girl. When they would make her like them. It was really messed up.

But maybe the brunette didn't have to be a part of it all. Maybe she could run. After all, there were far too many other vampires to notice her absence. Maybe getting away from it all and finally getting some well-deserved freedom would cure her of the awful feelings of foreboding she was cursed with. The more she pondered it, the more she thought it sounded like a great idea.

She wasted no time in running to the alley, between some old townhouses and the side of the bar, where she parked her motorcycle. Running would be a lot faster and quieter, but she couldn't go anywhere without her precious Harley. After all, _it was fricken' vintage. _She couldn't count the number of times someone had said to her, "Hey, nice bike! They don't make 'em like that anymore".

She put on her favorite, un-needed leather jacket and her favorite, also un-needed helmet with custom painted fires on it and fastened her leather bag to her back. Without saying goodbye to her friend, she sped away from the party and directly out of town. Her crazy speed and the lack of any other motor vehicles, or vehicles period, got her out of the town fast. The wind was doing her good already.

But what she didn't know was the chain of events she would set off by leaving the town would have dire consequences for both her and anyone who got too close. For her mini rebellion would cause anger and a sense of betrayal for one side of a war, and a false sense of security for the other side. And when both are mixed, nothing good can come of it. But did she know this? No. Did she know that by leaving one simple party, something that had been under control for centuries would be unleashed? No.

Did she have any trace of guilt, doubt, or fear while she sped out of town, all the while inadvertently causing the last spark needed to ignite an explosion?

Well, the answer to that of course, would have to be _no_.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it! The next much longer chapter will hopefully be up soon, and I am debating on whether or not to start some other of my new stories. Oh, and Edward Cullen Must Die will be updated soon too if anyone here reads that, LOL.**


	2. Feel Something

**Sorry for the HUGE gap in updates. I will definitely try and update more frequently. I'd also like to add that you guys, well your reviews have helped me write so much. If you are still willing to give this story a chance after such a long time, well, thank you. You all are amazing!**

**- IheartTwilight**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_**P.S.:** I know this was supposed to be in Edward's point of view, but as it turns out, Edward doesn't have as big of a part as I thought. It's actually pretty equally spread out. So I decided in the best interest of the story and the readers, that it worked much better to be in multiple points of view. I really hope you enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Chapter One

_Feel Something_

**(P.O.V.: Edward)**

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

Crunch.

The jarring sound of the animal bones cracking was disturbing just as it was enticing. The fragile sound of the dead being defiled was sickening, but sensuous.

In other words, I was a monster.

I let out another feral grown as I swiped my large and brutal hands at the carcass by my feet. I heard Rosalie let out a sound of frustrated disgust from behind me; Carlisle only sighed.

"Can I help you, Rosalie?" I hissed, turning around to face her.

Her eyes, despite the fact that we had just stumbled upon a lair of wild boars, were pitch black, with only a shiny, alien tint of topaz. I winced at the word – _topaz_. It brought back memories of Bella, memories that threatened to kill me every time they leaked out towards the surface. Rosalie wiped at a large crimson drop of blood coming from the corner of the mouth.

"Get over it, Edward. Or at least don't try and down the rest of us," she responded cruelly.

I rolled my eyes. This was only about the trillionth time she had said that to me. I stopped getting mad about it the fifth time. Now it was only vexatious. As usual, I only ignored her comment with a biting comment of my own.

"You missed a spot," I informed her lazily, gesturing towards the blood now smeared all over her chin and lips.

She snarled.

"Rosalie, Edward, _please_. Feed now – we still have a long ride ahead of us," Carlisle added in, using his fatherly, martinet tone.

"Well, _sorry_, Carlisle. This isn't exactly five star hunting, if you catch my drift. This practically isn't even a forest with the highway right next to it-"

I sighed again, before going to drain another carcass. After so much time in the cramped confines of our car, with only books, maps, music, and each other to occupy our time, we had all become more blood thirsty then usual. Rosalie, especially. I suspected that this must be the vampire equivalent to her menstruation period. I had not voiced this opinion out loud yet, though.

"You know what I think might be a good way to erase all of our built up tension, Carlisle?" Rosalie suddenly asked in a devious voice, full of traces of sarcasm. Carlisle seemed too worn for wear to notice.

"Hmm, Rosalie?" he said distractedly.

"We should stop at a bar. A human bar."

"Oh yes, because massacring a horde of intoxicated humans will really _ease_ up the mood," I said scathingly, rolling my eyes.

She puffed up indignantly.

"Just because _you _are on an extended man period and therefore cannot control your monstrous needs, does not mean Carlisle and I can't," she quipped, challenging me with her eyes as well as her words.

"Man period? Surely I assumed that only blonde, female, and arrogant vampires could go through such a phase, Rose-"

Carlisle cut off our childish bickering.

"Enough. Edward, Rosalie is only attempting to lighten up the mood. I think her idea has a very healthy amount of potential."

"Carlisle, _do you even realize what she is proposing_?" I said in disbelief.

But ever since Bella got taken, the memory of losing Esme has seemed to come back and gut Carlisle with more force then ever. The result is Carlisle always being in a completely catatonic state – he is like a beautiful, old, Victorian house, with the possibility to be grand and deluxe, but instead is dormant and vacant, without a fire to give light and warmth from its hearth. It only makes our mission to save Bella all the more important.

Rosalie is the only one of us who seems to be coping. Well, not even. Even though Rosalie and Emmett are thousands of miles away, they talk to each other a minimum of four times a day. Though we will never admit it, I envy her, and I know for a fact that Carlisle does, too.

Suddenly Carlisle's head shoots up in the air. _Had he smelled something I had not? _It was impossible. But then I smelled it, too…

"Oh, my God," said Rosalie, her crimson eyes widening. "Edward, that's… that's _her_! Right? Someone, say something!"

There, only mere miles away it seemed, was the scent of Bella being carried through the breeze.

"Edward-" Carlisle started, but I didn't hear what else he had said.

I was already off and running.

---

**(P.O.V.: Violet)**

The wind whipped my hair around my face, only the bits that was coming out from my helmet, and blew open my favorite leather jacket. My leather jacket, now practically perpendicular to my body, was flying like a cape behind me. And I was Superwoman. I relished in the fantasy, even more so when a guy in a car with his wife openly gaped at my perfectly shaped torso, which was now visible beneath my tight fitting shirt.

Actually, I don't think it was quite the torso that they were gaping at. Maybe a little more in the northern direction.

The open highway was thrilling just as it was refreshing. I hadn't been motorcycling in _so _long. I'd miss this feeling of freedom intensely when I got on the plane back to Romania. Apparently, it was perfectly fine that I had skipped the whole getting drunk on blood and partying thing in the beginning, but it'd be practically asking for death to miss the new girl's initiation. When they took any last remnant of good out of the poor girl's body.

It was actually kind of sick; to think that they were throwing a whole party for her obviously forced descent into darkness. "The Rave" is what they were calling it. It sounded like some cheesy human store. But whatever. It was _not_ worth dying for to miss the stupid thing. It would just be in and out-

My thoughts stopped abruptly then, for I had smelled someone, or something, else. It was another vampire! Several of them, by the scent of it. I looked at the thick forest boarding the right of the highway.

Maybe Giovanni and his crew weren't as lax on me skipping the party as I had thought…

Fear gurgled in my so dormant stomach. I had to get to the airport, and Romania, _fast_. Maybe if I got there soon enough, I could deny all charges….

So I did what I did best. I switched gears on the 'cycle, put the petal to the metal, and fled.

---

**(P.O.V.: Bella)**

I've decided that if it is impossible for vampires to get concussions, then I am the exception.

My head throbbed as it lay against the hard, cold, stone floor of the small and dark cell. I felt like I was in one of those annoyingly implausible scary movies that people like Mike, Jessica, and Lauren liked to go see at the theatres on Friday nights. I was bound at the wrists by rope, which I could've easily broken had I not been in so much pain, not only physically but emotionally as well, and the only door out was what looked to be made of titanium, with a small, barred window. I even had guards – a guy and a girl, by the sound of it.

Edward wouldn't have let them keep him in here for so long.

A stab of pain wrenched apart my insides as I thought of Edward. The mere thought of his face, so pained and full of emotions the last time I had seen him, brought nonexistent tears to my eyes. They had taken me from him… Damien, Giovanni, even Gavin.

My pain was replaced by a burning hatred. With an anguished cry, I got to my feet. I pulled my wrists apart, causing the rope to break with ease.

"Let me out!" I shrieked, slamming my fist into the door. Pain shot up my arm. They had made the door vampire-proof. I was naïve to think they wouldn't have.

I sank to my knees, leaning on the door, and started sobbing tearlessly. I was hopeless. I was in a different country, if the several hours long flight had been any indication. Not Edward, not anyone knew where I was. Not even I could save myself.

"Please," I whispered, as my wretched sobs slowly subsided.

"We cannot do that, Miss Swan," said a carefully emotionless female voice.

"Of course not," I said, my hysterical sobs slowly coming back.

"We apologize for the cell, Miss Swan," said another emotionless voice, this time a male's.

"No need for formalities. You have me in a cell, remember?" I said, trying to keep my voice strong, but failing miserably as my sobs started again with more force.

"Alright then, Isabella," said the male, this time his voice slightly softer.

"_Rhiner_," hissed the female voice.

I couldn't see it, but I could practically sense the male shrugging.

_Was he, my guard, feeling sympathy?_ Suddenly I got a burst of intuition. If I ever wanted to see Edward again, I had to get out. No more crying. No more begging. Not even anymore fighting. I had to be smarter then that. Maybe, just maybe, if I could get the guards on my side…

I smiled deviously at my plan, but I kept pretending to sob anyway.

I was _going _to get out. I _would_ see Edward soon.

And no one could stop me.

---

**(P.O.V.: Carlisle)**

Edward ran ahead, with Rosalie slowly trailing behind. Not that she cared about Bella's welfare; her logic was simple. The sooner we found Bella, the sooner she'd be reunited with Emmett. She was so selfish sometimes, it was almost disturbing.

As excited I knew Edward was, he was letting his anxiety and longing cloud his better senses. I knew he thought me to be lifeless, empty of emotion, but he was wrong. Oh so wrong. While Edward took out his grief with anger, with a plan, I grieved through my thoughts. Hurt only made me all the more pensive. And lately, I'd been thinking about Bella.

If they took Bella, and they planned on making her one of them as they had said, they'd probably take her to where vampire lore had all started. Where it "began", hypothetically speaking. Romania. Which was not good, for if they had taken her there, the birthplace of nightmares, then they had a lot more vampires on their side then we did on ours. We needed allies, and there was only one place to turn to. With the others going to Denali, we _had _to, just had to, go to the Volturi.

It was our only option if we wanted to save Bella, no matter how desperate it was. Desperate times call for desperate measures, I believe the saying goes.

But back to the current situation…

I hadn't run with Rosalie and Edward for one simple reason – it wasn't Bella they smelled, but someone who had been close to her, to Bella, at one time. No doubt someone who had been, who must've been, in Romania at the time they brought Bella in. But why this person would be here now baffled me.

I could only hope that this mistake wouldn't push Edward past his breaking point. If he hadn't already past it, that is.

But if he ever wanted to see Bella, we had to go see the Volturi. It was vital. So that is why I took my cellular phone from my pocket, flipped it open, and dialed the local airport for the next flight out.

We were taking a little detour to Europe.


	3. Alone Tonight

**Wow, this chapter would've been up TWO DAYS AGO had it not been for FanFiction and horrid uploading problems. But all is well now, thanks to the wonderful Addie W. So here it is, and in my opinion, it matches a lot more with The Blue Haven. It's all completely through Bella's eyes. Hopefully you all will like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight/New Moon, not me.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Alone Tonight_

**(P.O.V.: Bella) **

Several hours had passed, and I began to wonder if my captors had any emotion whatsoever. Probably not. They did, however, keep a steady, seemingly endless, stream of human blood flowing through a small spout in the wall by the door that spilled into a basin. I refused to even look at the blood, though I knew soon my thirst would get the better of me, and I wouldn't be able to refrain. That, I guess, was their plan.

Curled up in the corner of the cell, I could easily here the rhythmic footsteps walking past my door, and the impatient tapping of a leather shoe on the floor. As if they were bored of their job, like locking girls up in cells was something they did every day. It disgusted me. They were the ones who made vampires into monsters. They were the bad guys.

The prison door suddenly creaked open. Slowly at first, but then it swung in a wide arc. I would've been feeling it had I been any closer.

"Jesus, Demmy, I was opening it. You didn't have to kick it."

"Shut up. This is a bad idea, and you should be happy I'm going along with it at all."

"She deserves it."

"She doesn't deserve anything. She's a prisoner, and Giovanni and Damien will kill us if they find out. _Literally_."

"So don't tell."

"She's _right there_. We'll discuss this later."

It was my cell guard, a female I had never seen before and a male I was sure I had. I just didn't know where. His beautiful face was far too kind to be in a place like this. That I was sure of.

"Yes?" I said feebly, my eyes squinting on their own accord from the rays of synthetic light filtering through my cell doorway.

"Isabella?" the male asked slowly. "Would you – would you like to take a walk?"

He was stumbling over his words, like he wasn't quite sure of them. I could've said no and sickly enjoyed his light face crumple, but if I ever wanted a chance to escape, here it was on a silver platter.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. That's- that's good," he said, his face breaking into a slight smile. The girl, 'Demmy' apparently, rolled her eyes, but she too seemed almost relieved.

"Well, come on then," she said. The man helped me up, but then locked my hands in chainlike handcuffs. "Regulation", he had explained, with a small frown on his face.

They led me out of my cell and to the right, down a narrow and long hallway. It was dark, and the walls appeared to be covered in pipes, with spouts and knobs coming from the ceiling. We went through a large, heavy steel door and came out on a catwalk sort of thing that was suspended along a ceiling. I couldn't see the floor over the railings, only blackness.

"Wow."

"Try being here every day, sitting outside of some cell," said the girl with an air of petulance.

"Demmy," said the man in a low voice.

"Try being here every day, every _night_, sitting _inside_ of a cell. Then complain," I snapped, irritated.

The man smiled, but then wiped his hand across his face to try and hide it. Demmy narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry. Was that _rude_, Demmy?" I asked a moment later.

"You know what? Let's just cut the walk short and go back to the cell," she said, turning around in a huff.

"No, no, no," said the guy. "Just stop starting things. And Isabella, just enjoy the fresh air."

I decided not to comment on how the air wherever we were was anything but fresh.

"And it's Demeter to you," added Demmy.

"As in the mother of the Goddess of the Underworld?" I asked.

"Yes."

Talk about hitting the nail on the head. I refrained to comment out loud, though.

"Fitting, right?" asked the guy with a laugh, and Demeter lightly punched him on the shoulder, smiling.

"What's _your _name?" I asked, curious.

His smile faded, and he neglected to answer. Demeter, however, laughed out loud.

"Now look who is mister shy! He's Rhiner," she quipped, smiling.

I suddenly got a flashback of the night I refused to bring up in my mind; a flashback of the memory I had tried to hard to repress.

_Suddenly, though, the ground was removed from beneath me. Someone was lifting me up, and it was not Edward. _

_I looked up into the face of my captor. He had a smooth, beautiful face of course, but it wasn't devious or evil, like you'd expect. He looked truly good. His eyes were set somewhere above and away from me, completely averted from my face. _

_When I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at nothing, he just didn't want to look at me to feel guilty, I found the strength to speak. _

_"That's weak," I mumbled. _

_He finally stared at me, his eyes full of pain. _

_"You don't know-" he started to object, but I cut him off. _

_"Spare me the details, okay? Just make me tired again. I don't want to feel anymore," I said, knowing that even if I did try, the outcome would be bleak. _

"I- I know that name," I said slowly, remembering.

"Bella," he said carefully, using my regular name, "just, just don't flip out."

_"Rhiner, stop! Come back here for a second," Giovanni's voice rang out loud and clear. "He wants to see her." _

"You!" I shouted, backing up into the guardrail. I remembered him now.

"Bella, calm down, _please_."

"Rhiner, what's up? What's wrong with her?" asked Demeter, uncertain.

I looked over the guardrail, contemplating how far of a jump it would be. I _was _a vampire. I wouldn't die. And maybe I could escape…

"Bella, please, just listen. Come away from the guardrail," Rhiner was still attempting to calm me down, but he was the one who had taken me in the first place anyway. I could've helped Edward. I could've been with him now.

For that, I'd never, _ever _forgive Rhiner.

With an unintended yell, I turned around, gripped the rail, and flung myself over. I felt like I was flying.

Then I felt the hands wrap around my waist, and pull me back onto the catwalk.

"No! No! Get off of me!" I shouted, struggling against Rhiner's strong grip. It was happening all over again, but this time, they wouldn't take me from Edward. But then Demeter, too, grabbed me, and they together dragged me back to my cell, where they roughly pushed me in and locked the door.

I immediately ran back to my spot in the corner and huddled close to my knees. The memories, they were too much. They were becoming part of my reality, and if I ever wanted to escape, I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella, please," Rhiner said softly from outside of my door. "Just listen to me."

My head finally became clear, and it was with that newfound clarity that I answered him.

"Don't ever, _ever _talk to me again. You have no idea what you did that day, and you never will. You think you're playing the savior, but who ever said I needed to be saved at all? You think you can turn me into one of you, a real monster, but you won't. My heart may have stopped beating, but that doesn't mean it stopped loving. Not everyone is made of ice."

When he responded, he almost sounded desperate – desperate for me to listen, to believe him.

"But Bella, _I am not like them_. You have to believe me! I didn't want to do that to you! It's just- it's just that blood is much thicker then water, Bella. More then you could ever realize!"

"No one has to do anything."

"But Bella-"

"I believe I've said it to you once before. Spare me the details, Rhiner, okay? Don't explain yourself to me. You aren't on my side. You will never be."

"Please, Bella-"

"It's Isabella to you."

He didn't respond, and for the rest of the night I stayed in my cell. I was quiet, empty, and cold.

Maybe my transformation had already begun.

-

The next day (or so I guessed) my cell opened once again, though not slowly, or quickly. Just at a normal, impersonal rate. When the head poked through to address me, it belonged to a man I did not recognize.

"Isabella Swan," the heavily accented voice said. It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Come with me, please." He noticed my hands, which were still cuffed, but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Giovanni wants a word with you," he said to me moments later, after we had passed through the door on the opposite side of the catwalk.

"Greek?" I asked, meaning his accent. He smiled slightly.

"But of course."

I allowed myself to smile slightly in return. He seemed nice enough, minus the crimson eyes and the occupation part. I took a minute to study him. He had closely cropped, dark black hair that was cut in a fashion that suggested he used to have long locks, and that he wished for them back. He was young, maybe late teens, early twenties, but his posture was that of a much older man. He was of a strong but small build in his legs, though his upper body was huge, rivaling that of even Emmett. He noticed my bold observation and smirked.

"You can call me Theo."

"I'd introduce myself, but it seems you are one of those who already knows everything about me."

My words reminded us that we were not just strangers meeting on the street. They brought us back to the dark wherever we were, and the horrid situation we were in. After that, there was only silence between us.

What seemed like ages later, we came to another large steel door. Theo held it open, but not before informing me that we had reached our destination.

When the door opened and I walked through, I was taken aback. The room was long and narrow, the walls covered with what seemed to be dark red fur, and the ceiling was lit by flashing lights. There were vampires sitting on the couches that lined the room, splashing goblets of crimson liquid while females and other males alike danced on metal poles placed strategically around the room. Loud, electronica music blared from hidden speakers, creating a nightclub theme.

It disgusted me, and by the unmasked expression of loathing on Theo's face, it disgusted him, too. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me briskly to the very back of the room, a several minute walk.

"Well hello again, Isabella," said Giovanni from a very over the top and large throne placed in the center of the very back wall. A smaller throne was next to his right, and in it sat a stunningly beautiful blond, who was pouting and filing at her razor sharp nails. If I wasn't mistaken, both thrones seemed to be made of pure gold, lined with burgundy satin to match the walls, and encrusted with several types of glimmering jewels.

In response to his address, I made a guttural sound in the back of my throat and turned my head away from him. He smirked, his expected smug expression in full force. He noticed Theo, who happened to be glaring disgustedly at some seemingly drunk vampires, and dismissed him.

"Thank you, Theo. That will be all," he gave Theo a flick of his hand. Theo angrily stomped away and towards the exit.

"I will wait for you outside, Isabella," he said to me as he passed.

"So what do you think of my humble abode, Bella?" he asked with a smile.

"It's disgusting."

"Oh?" he asked, his smirk turning into a smile that resembled a grimace.

"Yes," I said fiercely, causing him to laugh. Several of the vampires around him laughed audibly, as well. The music even seemed to laugh with him.

"I am sorry to hear that, then," he said.

"Gee-_oh_!" whined the blond next to him, dragging his name out like she was a five year old. Giovanni grimaced.

"Yes, my dear Sutton?" he replied, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

"Get her _out_!"

"I'll gladly leave," I said, hoping he'd go along with it. He smiled darkly at me.

"Not quite," he said to me. Then he turned to Sutton and made a big show of whispering into her ear. She broke out into loud giggles, all the while staring at me. Giovanni also smiled.

"Sorry, inside joke," he apologized in a voice that revealed how obviously not sorry he was.

"And she understood it? Wow, I _am _impressed," I said, putting on a big fake smile as I nodded to the girl, Sutton. Giovanni narrowed his eyes, and Sutton made a big show of being insulted, including placing her hands over her heart (most likely to attract attention to her paranormally large breasts).

"Just remember, Isabella, _you _asked for this," Giovanni said in a low, clear voice, his eyes still narrowed.

"Is that all? I'll be going back to my cell now," I said, desperate to get out of there before he dredged up more of the memories I often fought hard to suppress.

"Isabella," he commanded in the same voice, and my feet seemed to stop on their own will.

"Yes?" I asked slowly.

"Enjoy your last days of grace well. I'm sure you won't miss them, but you know, just for sentimental value," he said in a voice that I could tell his smug look had returned.

Then, _everyone _laughed, like the whole reason the party had been there was to watch my face fall as Giovanni reminded me of my cruel and impending fate.

"No!" I cried, before running at super speed out of the room and into the hall where Theo was waiting.

"Isabella, are you all right?" Theo asked with concern.

But I only sank to my knees and started dry sobbing in response.

I could still hear them laughing in the other room.

* * *

**So do you guys like the new summary outside the story better then the old one? Feedback would be appreciated!**

**And be sure to go to my profile and check out the amazing banner for _Shattered _created by the lovely Counting Sheep!**


	4. Perfect Words

**Sorry for the horribly long time between updates. It will be much more frequent now. I had to think of an efficient way to get the story back on track, meanwhile explaining what's going on for all of those who are confused with what's going on in the story. Hopefully this chapter helps, and be aware that things will definitely pick up from here.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight/New Moon or any of the characters associated with them. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter Three

_Perfect Words_

**(P.O.V.: Bella)**

Voltaire once told the world that life was just the dealer in a game of cards, that once we got our cards, it was up to us what we did with them. Well, what I would like to know is what can one be possibly expected to do when life hands them a two and an eight? Of _clubs_?

Sitting there in my cell after one of the most horrid experiences in memory made me think that life had decided to just skip my turn completely. _No cards for Bella_, I imagined Life saying, perched at a round poker table, surrounded by dogs in bowling shirts and sunglasses.

The lack of blood was definitely getting to me.

The lack of blood was also causing me to phase out. This was not good for one _big _reason. When I phased out, I was too weak to block out the memories. They were free to come in and bombard me with all of the things I had never done. All of the wrong choices I had ever made. Even more so, all of the consequences that the others and I would soon have to face because of _my _lapse in rational judgment.

Ignorance is bliss. I always thought that saying was so stupid, so naive, until now, that is. For the first time in my life, I think I would have been better off not knowing. Not knowing that Jacob was in on my impending demise, not knowing that the only way to save the ones I love was to die. The worst part was that I wouldn't of had to die if only I had played my cards right. But now it's too late.

It hit me like a semi-truck on black ice. The very first of the memories, of the wrong decisions, which all led to the situation I was in now. I could see it so clearly now – Charlie's funeral. It was there that I had decided the best way to save Edward and all of the others I loved was to cease to exist. To just die.

"_You…you still blame me for Audrey? And for Esme? How could you Gavin? I had nothing… It was Damien!" I stuttered, breathing too hard to talk._

"_No excuses anymore, Bella. Soon you won't need them. Soon you'll be just like us," Gavin said, smiling._

The next memory was even more powerful then the first. It was of Gavin's razor sharp eyebrows, his cat-like eyes, his pointed chin, and his demented smile as he told me what I was to become – just like his kind. Evil, in every definition of the word.

Now, however, it was all the more nightmarish. I had heard of the basic plots, schemes, and ideas while stuck in my cell, all through variously loud guards. It never ceased to amaze me how drastic this plan would be. Even though it was the equivalent of playing Satan on Earth, the plan's ingenuity was awe-inspiring. I was only lucky that the preparations would take a while. To begin their plan, they would have to recreate the Masquerade – the night I was bitten. I was unsure of the mechanics, but I all knew was that at the end of the night, any remaining soul fragments I possessed would be gone. I would only thirst for humans then.

Surprisingly, there was a semi-familiar knock on the door of my cell. There was only one person I knew of who would be naïve enough to knock before entering, and that was the one person I had asked to never talk to me again: Rhiner. Anger, hate, and fear welled up in my gut as all too sour memories made themselves known again in my mind. It was the same reason I had made a scene against him last time – he had been the one to hold me back while the few remaining people I had loved in the world died.

"Go away," I said cruelly, knowing that by chasing him away, I was losing what may have been my best attempt at escaping.

"It's not Rhiner," came the reply. The voice, though not belonging to Rhiner, still cut. Actually, it severed. For it belonged to Riley – the traitor who had destroyed the one chance I had had of survival.

_Then I saw Micah. He was barreling towards Giovanni, about to strike. He could stop him!_

_I was so full of joy at that very moment I thought I would burst. Then I saw the hand shoot out, grab Micah's face, and tear. Micah let out an anguished howl and fell to the ground, and in no time I saw three vampires jump on him and start ripping him up._

"_No! No please no!" I said, sobbing harder at the scene laid out before me._

_Edward on the ground, withering in pain, my three best friends dead, Giovanni, standing unharmed, his smug expression still planted as he watched the battle before him, but the worse, the very worse, was Riley, standing there with a blank expression, holding a portion of Micah's skin in his hand._

_He had betrayed us. He had betrayed the people who took him in. He was working with them._

A feral sound escaped my lips – barely audible, but tainted with the beat of murder. I even surprised myself. But then I realized how deep my hatred for Riley really was now. Wasn't he the true perpetrator? That was obvious, but I didn't like the answer. I knew I shouldn't try and blame everything on Riley – there was still Gavin, Wes, Giovanni, and, more importantly, Damien. All of which had done much worse. But what Riley had done was just so blatantly wicked – to kill and betray those who had been your best friends and loyal companions since the whole thing started – that it made me want to vomit. Or maybe tear someone apart.

"I understand you don't want to see me," Riley continued, "but Bella, this is important."

I was absolutely suffocated with malevolence now. Poison was practically blocking off my throat. Ice was flowing through my veins.

"Do _not_ say my name," I managed between gasps. The abhorrence inside of me was almost starting to feel like a being in itself. Like some other part of me come alive into its own species – my hatred personified.

Had my transformation into a soulless being already started? Would this- this _thing_ become me?

"I understand your anger, Bella. I would be mad, too, but what you have to understand is-" it was Riley again, but this time I cut him off.

"The next time you say my name," I warned, "I will find a way out of this cell, and I will rip you apart."

"It's the lack of blood getting to her," I heard a strickened voice whisper to Riley in explanation. "She refuses to drink human, and that's all they're offering."

"I suspect Giovanni's," another voice added, pausing, "_skill _is coming in to play with her, too. He likes to play games with his victims, as you already know."

It was a female's voice. Demeter. So she was talking to Riley now? Maybe I'd have to kill her, too.

_Listen to me! _I thought, dismayed. _Maybe there never was any hope. Maybe I was a monster to being with._

Slowly, very slowly, I crawled towards the rusty spout that was flowing with human blood. _One sip is all I need_, I thought. Just one sip and maybe I could gather the energy to escape. The Cullens would understand, wouldn't they? What other choice did I have?

Suddenly, before I could drink from the tap, Riley called out to me again.

"Bella, _please_," he whispered softly. His willowy voice wafted through the cracks of the door.

He had said my name again. _Big mistake_.

I leapt up from my position on the floor and started ruthlessly pounding on the door. On the first hit my fist dented the metal so much that I felt what seemed to be the solid impact of an unsuspecting skull. It was _so _satisfying. When I stopped pounding and shrieking long enough to see my handiwork, I was both surprised and impressed. The seemingly unbreakable door had several large dent marks in it from my vicious attack.

"Hey! You stop it in there!" boomed a male voice. It was not familiar to me.

"What are _you _going to do about it?" I shrieked back anyway. Suddenly the door flew open, and in the doorway stood a hulking giant of a man. With shoulders and arms wide and thick enough to demolish a house's foundation, huge abdominal muscles clearly defined through his tight shirt, and a shiny, polished bald head, the crimson eyed vampire looked thirsty for, well, blood.

"_This_," he hissed, before sending his boulder of a fist right into my temple. Needless to say, I was out like a light.

---

"Ohhh," I groaned, shifting uncomfortably into consciousness.

"She's up," a voice whispered frantically. Rhiner.

"Go away," I added pressing my palms to my throbbing head.

Someone chuckled then – Demeter.

"Well, at least she didn't get amnesia," she added, snickering.

"Is that even _possible _for a vampire? How did I even black out?" I groused. "You know what I've decided? This vampire thing is _not_ all it was cracked up to be."

"You got that right," huffed Demeter, with a strange glint in her eye. She obviously had a past.

"About the black out thing – Tique can pack a punch. Not to mention I think Demeter here was trying to subdue you," Rhiner explained.

"Is that your power? Putting people to sleep?" I questioned Demeter, not acknowledging Rhiner.

"Sort of," she said, not elaborating. "But you seemed to be immune. At least not until Ti knocked you off your feet."

"Eh," I grunted, the memories making my head throb even more. "Is it normal for me to have a headache right now?"

Rhiner smiled at me slightly.

"An affect that comes with the compact car-sized fists," he quipped.

I chortled, but immediately groaned and put my head between my knees.

"I think it's only fair we warn you," started Demeter several moments later, sharing a quick nod with Rhiner. "Riley is going to come back soon. He was very… _angry_ with Tique when he knocked you out. He wants to talk to you an awful lot – do you guys know each other from somewhere?"

My head was hurting now more than ever, and I really didn't want to delve into the touchy topic with Rhiner right here. I'm sure the burning hate wouldn't help my current head situation.

"Ask Rhiner," I said, glancing at him.

She turned to him to do just that, but before she could speak there was a slight knock on the doorframe. I looked up and saw Riley, standing there looking embarrassed. _How long had he been there? How could we have missed him when the door was wide open?_

"Oh! Hello, Riley," said Demeter, regaining her formal posture.

"Riley," nodded Rhiner, much more at ease. If anything, Rhiner seemed agitated. I didn't know why.

"Bella," whispered Riley, ignoring them. His eyes locked on mine, and I knew if I were human, I'd be vomiting. Instead of losing it again, I ignored it.

"Bella, _please_," he pleaded; I didn't answer. He looked at both Demeter and Rhiner then. "Can Bella and I have some privacy please?"

"Of course," Demeter murmured, stepping out of the cell. Rhiner glared at Riley, but followed Demeter, closing the door most of the way behind him.

"Like that'll help. They're vampires too, you know," I hissed.

He looked taken aback, but didn't respond.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me, but what we're doing here, well, it's really, _really _important. We have to save this race, Bella. We're the minority," he started.

"Oh, and turning me into a heartless monster is really going to help the cause," I spat.

"You've already started the process by yourself," he said softly, sadly, in a whisper. His words were a slap in the face – confirming my earlier fears.

And for once, I couldn't respond. It was like his words took the fight right out of me. Here I had worried about _them_ making _me _the monster, but I was doing it all by myself.

"Of course we'll have to really put the nails in the coffin later on, but you and I both know that you sealed your own fate when you entered the forest that day," he continued. I looked up at him, my eyes tormented. "Don't worry," he cooed, moving closer to me, rubbing my face softly. "We're going to make you majestic, powerful. Slowly, with you on board, our race can grow again and become great."

So this whole thing – Damien, Giovanni, Wes, Gavin – this whole "De-soulification" process was to just get some kind of domination? Power? Over _humans_?

"'To be great is to be misunderstood'," I replied softly, quoting Ralph Waldo Emerson.

Riley looked frustrated now, but I really couldn't care less.

"Misunderstood, alright," he said, annoyed. "You don't _get it_, Bella!"

"Power. There isn't much to get, Riley," I said, staring at him lamely.

He slammed his fist into the wall behind my head, and I really didn't get why he was so mad. But then I got a thought.

"Frankly, I'm surprised Damien is even a part of this. When I knew him, he was all anti-vampire," I thought aloud.

"What?" asked Riley, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

Before I could reply, Rhiner stuck his head in and informed Riley that Giovanni wanted to see him.

"We'll talk again, Bella," grunted Riley. He got up and left, and from my perch on the ground I saw the humongous Tique following him away.

"What is he? Like his body guard?" I asked Demeter a few moments later, referring to Tique and Riley.

"Sort of. Giovanni assigned Tique to watch Riley in the beginning, like a sentry, in case Riley got cold feet," she let out a quick laugh at her pun before continuing, "but then Riley was attacked by some crazed, animal-eating vampire, and Tique became a bodyguard, too."

That was an interesting revelation.

"Do you remember his name? Or what he looked like? The vampire who attacked Riley, I mean," I pressed, eager.

"Well, I only saw her briefly. It was a girl, I know that, but I wasn't assigned to her cell. Though I do know her name was like a flower. Delilah? No… Violet? No, that wasn't it. Ah! It was Lilly, I think, or something like it," she concluded.

"You…," I faltered, my lips quivering, "Do you mean _Lillian_?"

"Yes!" she cried happily. But then she saw my face, and her head creased. "Did you know her or something? She didn't get killed, if _that's_ what you're worried about. I think she struck up some kind of deal with Giovanni to catch a rebel vampire or something. I don't know. Wait, Bella? _Are you okay_?"

"What's wrong?" asked Rhiner, coming into the cell. Then he saw me, in the corner of the cell, shaking violently. Lillian. The one I had seen Edward with at the base, the one survivor of the reported raid, and the one who had broken the news to all of us.

_I turned my head to tell her off when the girl named Lillian spoke up._

"_Do you two know each other?" she asked timidly._

"_Unfortunately," I said. _

_-_

_I __was just about to open my mouth and ask to speak to him in private when Lillian's hand stretched out from across the table and grabbed Edward's._

"_Honey, is there something wrong?" she asked tenderly._

_-_

_That's when the voice clicked. 'Honey, is there something wrong?' I remembered the voice clearly now. It was Lillian. She had survived. What she said next broke me out of my reverie. What she said next really was the beginning of the terrible events that I learned to call 'my life'._

"_He said…He said he was coming for her next!"_

"Nothing. She just happened to be an old… _acquaintance_," I said, straining for a calm tone. So Lillian had decided to work with Giovanni now? Well, wasn't life was just _full_ of surprises lately?

---

Later that night, as I laid in the uncomfortable and too-small cot in my cell, I wondered about my life. And not about the usual "my life sucks" rants, either. This time I was pondering over how I always, _always _seemed to be a "glass is half empty" person. I was a pessimist. I knew I wasn't born that way.

I guess that's just what mass murder and kidnapping does to you.

Suddenly, I heard light taps on my cell door. They were rhythmic and steady, and so low that not even a vampire could hear them unless they were as close to the door as I was. Ever since I started being more cooperative, Demeter and Rhiner were dismissed from guarding my cell at night. I had no clue who could've been doing this now.

Suddenly, my door opened. It wasn't loud or fast, but slowly and steadily, as if whoever was opening it didn't want to get caught.

"Bella?" the voice whispered. Immediately I sat up and faced the door – the voice belonged to Rhiner.

"What?" I hissed back, confused.

"I'm here to break you out."

You know, Voltaire also once said this: "Faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe." Screw cards and clubs. Right now faith was all I had, and getting up slowly to meet Rhiner by the door, I thought that maybe faith would be enough. For deep down inside, I was scared horribly to think what would happen if it wasn't.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter from Edward's point of view. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	5. In Reverse

**A sort of kind of filler chapter. Sorry!! But it's from Edward's point of view, and continues from his tidbit in the second chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.

* * *

Chapter Four

_In Reverse_

**(P.O.V.: Edward)**

I tore through the thick underbrush; vines caught the light fabric of my shirt, tearing, but I didn't stop. I had to reach her. But suddenly, suddenly I sensed her speeding up. Had she noticed me? Was she avoiding me? I realized that maybe she had thought I was evil; I was of Damien's army. _Don't fret, Bella_, I thought, running still faster, _I'm here to protect you._

"Edward!" called out Rosalie's voice from somewhere behind me, but I didn't acknowledge her. This speed would require all of my strength – whatever vehicle she was riding seemed to be incredibly fast.

"_Edward!_" shouted Rosalie, much louder now, but I pretended not to hear.

Seeing a thick tree in front of me, I lunged. Grabbing the bark with my hands, I pushed off and sent myself flying forward at neck breaking speed.

Landing agile on my heels, I propelled myself further, stretching the limits of my endurance. Never I had a run this fast for this long. I didn't know what would happen if I didn't stop, and frankly, I didn't care.

Risking a glance over my shoulder, I saw Rosalie was way behind – the tree leap had been more successful than I thought.

Turning, however, was a big mistake.

As soon as I faced forward, I realized I shouldn't have looked away. Going too fast to dodge it, I put my hand and rant straight at a small tree. It was too close to avoid. Emitting a loud _snap_, the tree broke in two. The bottom stood tall, sharp, and deadly, rooted firmly in the ground. The severed top when hurtling behind me towards Rosalie. I knew she'd be able to maneuver around it, so I didn't stop. The pointed trunk, however, might prove to be a problem.

"Sharp trunk ahead!" I called out to her, speeding up.

Hearing no traffic in the street, I decided it'd be best to run on the pavement. I could make ground quicker, and keep her in my sights.

When I got onto the right lane I saw that she was closer than expected. She turned her head to look at me and I could hear the gasp. Because of her helmet I couldn't see her face clearly, but that only made me go faster. _Why'd they let her go? Why was she running? Where in the _world_ did she get a motorcycle, and more importantly, who let her on it?_

"Bella!" I cried out, causing her to speed up. For whatever reason she was speeding up, I still wouldn't let her go.

Not again.

"_Bella!_" I cried, and with that I surged forward, faster than I had ever gone before. I was about twenty or so feet from the bike when she turned around again. Her eyes visibly widened and she tried to speed up.

Something was different with her face. She looked more… _exotic_, somehow. Though it was still her, I was sure.

Bending my knees in preparation, I leaped. Just as I was closing in on the bike, she swerved into the opposite lane. I managed to save myself from falling onto my face, but I was baffled. _Why was she running?_

Just then, I saw a semi truck coming in the distance. She saw it, too. Her eyes darted back to the lane I was still in, the one she had swerved from. Would she really risk getting hit by a semi, just to avoid me? _What was wrong with her?_

The truck was closer now, but I saw the driver's eyes weren't open. _He was asleep_!

"No!" I cried, for he was speeding up, his foot acting as dead weight on the acceleration.

She looked back at my lane, frantic, but then saw me and seemed to make a decision. Pressing on the clutch as hard as she could, she sped her bike up in the direct path of the oncoming truck.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at her, but she didn't respond.

She and the truck were now only about thirty feet apart. Bending my knees once more, I lunged at her, hoping to knock her off the bike before impact.

But just as she was about to become another bug on the headlights, she dropped her bike almost completely horizontal, sliding smoothly under the truck. Unfortunately for me, I was in no position to do that.

Hitting me straight on, the smash of body on car made a loud _boom _type noise. It reverberated through the air, causing a flock of birds to fly out of the encroaching forest.

The driver, startled into alertness, saw me glaring at him from his hood.

"Holy sh-!" he cried, breaking suddenly. I flew off the front of the truck and onto the hard asphalt. I heard the driver anxiously jump out of his seat, mumbling swears, but I was gone before he could get to the front of the truck. I, of course, was unscathed. Except for the fact that my shirt was ruined beyond repair.

Hiding in the forest, I looked out between the trees to see the girl on the bike, stalling in the middle of the road, several miles ahead. She shook her head sadly before starting up her bike again and riding into the distance.

I felt foolish beyond belief. I should've known it wasn't Bella, for now I was positive about that. I had thought I found her so easily, but I was so wrong.

And that hurt more than anything else had tonight.

---

"It's _okay_," said Rosalie, again. For what could only have been the forty-second time.

"I understood the message the first time you said it, Rosalie. It is _not _okay," I quipped, annoyed.

"Edward, _calm_," Carlisle interrupted. "We'll make the quick stop at the bar, then move on."

We were back in our car. I had thought we were going to save Bella, but apparently Carlisle had different ideas.

"_What_?" I gasped.

"What? We discussed this, remember," said Rosalie, flicking her hair.

"Well, Rosalie, it may be unbeknownst to you, but circumstances _have _changed," I responded, struggling for calm.

"Down time will be good for you, Edward," Carlisle promised. I was about to argue, but I saw it was futile. We were already in the bar parking lot.

It was one of those off-the-highway bars, surrounded only by barren nature. The small parking lot was full of cars and motorcycles, all shining surreally in the purple light radiating from the blue and red neon sign above the entrance. Emerging from the car, I couldn't help but leer at the grubby men mingling outside the place who eyed Rosalie. They were the stereotypical Harley riders, and they were too busy to notice my alien topaz eyes boring holes into their skulls.

"I guess it's a lucky night for hot chicks," teased one to his friends, and they all laughed. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear them from our distance. But we weren't normal, or human, so I growled. The men blanched in unison.

Walking through the lot, I couldn't help but notice a certain motorcycle, not in line with the rest. It had been the girl's – the not-Bella. Walking a little too fast to be considered normal, I entered the bar. I spotted her on a stool by the counter immediately.

"Come here often?" I growled to her, sitting on the stool next to her.

Her shoulders tensed, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"I'm not going back," she hissed. I was lost.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, puzzled.

"You can tell Giovanni to shove it up his-" she started fiercely, but I stopped her by raising my hand.

"I'm not with Giovanni, but-," the questions were whirling in my mind too fast to get in order, but somehow I managed to sound coherent. "_How do _you_ know about Giovanni_?"

"If you didn't look so confused, I might not believe you," she said, seeming to calm down. "And it's a long story."

"I guess we're both lucky, then," I responded somewhat sharply. "Because lately, I've been confused a lot, and furthermore, I've got good amount of time on my hands at the moment."

"Oh, really?" she replied, matching my tone. "Because maybe I don't."

I realized her dilemma.

"You're on the run," I stated.

"I guess you could say that," was her reply.

"These half-answers will get us nowhere, Miss…?" I asked lightly, trying a different direction. Even if she wasn't Bella, she knew Giovanni. This could be exactly what we needed to save Bella.

"Violet. And truly, is there any such thing as a half-answer, Mister…?"

"Edward. And yes, yes there is."

Our conversation slipped into silence. Suddenly I was angry again – here, in this girl, were the answers I needed. Why wasn't I questioning her?

Suddenly, she knocked on the bar with her knuckles. The bartender slid a little wooden bowl her way – she smiled in response. She grabbed a peanut that was still in its shell from the open container on the counter and popped it into her mouth. Seconds later, she spit the neatly opened outside into the bowl. Smiling, she stuck her tongue out at me, and on it was the small, edible part of the nut.

"Gifted," I said, not amused.

"You have no idea," she joked, but her eyes got dark and her fists clenched. She narrowed her orbs at a man staring at her and he turned away. It was then that I saw the dark ruby hue of her irises.

"For such a tough girl," I said, my voice a growl, "you are awfully good at running away."

She looked wounded for a moment, but she recovered quickly.

"And for such a pompous fool," she hissed in return, "you really have no idea what kind of pot you're trying to stir."

Gathering her jacket and satchel from the stool next to her, she prepared to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"Sorry. I apologize. I truly don't know what I'm- I'm _stirring_," I said, trying to sound sincere, "but I never will if you don't tell me."

Gazing deep into her eyes, I tried the trick that so often worked on Bella. Luckily, I still seemed to have my touch – Violet sat back down, setting her things back on the stool next to her.

"Whatever. Just don't do that eye thing again," she said, eyeing me furtively as she grabbed a handful of peanuts.

"Deal," I said, smiling. "Now please explain to me a little portion of the world that is Violet."

---

One conversation and several handfuls of peanuts later, I knew where Bella was. Violet had told me her whole story – how she ran away from Giovanni's celebration (the celebration that was about him getting back a certain vampire), how they planned on making that vampire like them, how they had to recreate the deaths of many to do it. How the victim would be Bella.

My stomach was now sick, and all I wanted to do was get on a plane to Europe.

"I don't believe this," I murmured, putting my too-heavy head into my hands. This was insane, crazy, and evil. Bella didn't deserve this, and now the urgency in saving her was much, much larger.

"Well you know what they say," she muttered.

"No, I don't actually. What?" I questioned, not really curious.

"'The best part of believe is the 'lie''," she quoted, staring at me through the corners of her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Violet? I have too much on my mind to deal with riddles right now," I said, somewhat angrily.

"No, I'm not trying to tell you anything, Edward," she whispered into the air, seeming lost in her own head.

"So you're in love?" she asked moments later, her voice the same as earlier.

"Undeniably," I responded shortly.

"'True love burns the brightest'," she started, using a quote I was all too familiar with.

"'But the brightest flames leave the deepest scars'," I finished.

"All too true," she murmured.

"I wouldn't know," I said crossly.

"You wouldn't? I'd say this situation begs to differ."

"You would? Because _I'd_ say that you have no clue what the situation is," I was mad again, but this time I wasn't caging it.

She laughed, but it wasn't right. It was off somehow, drenched in pain.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward," she said softly.

"Yes?" I whispered, but I knew she hadn't asked a question.

"Look, Violet. I'm sor-" I started, feeling ashamed. She didn't let me finish. Holding a finger to my lips, she slid into her coat, threw her satchel over her shoulder, and smiled.

"'If you're going to do something tonight that you'll be sorry for tomorrow morning, sleep late'," she said wistfully, quoting again. Before I could even blink, she was gone. --- 

"Europe," I said to Carlisle and Rosalie as I slid into their booth at the back of the bar.

"What?" asked Rosalie, confused.

"So your conversation went well?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"Like you didn't hear it," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Actually, it's a little too raucous back here to hear much," he hedged, looking bashful.

"Though it is very entertaining," added Rosalie.

"Huh. Well, Europe – it's where Bella is," I continued with my earlier statement.

"Yes, I figured as much. And Europe is exactly where we are going," he saw the glint in my eye and continued; only now he was using his parental voice. "But Edward, when I say we're going to Europe, I don't mean Romania."

"_What_?" I hissed, shocked.

"Be sensible, Edward. If we were to just march to Romania looking for Bella, we'd be overcome again. Their army is too vast. We need reinforcements," Carlisle explained lightly.

I realized his truth. His rationality stung.

"_But it might be too late_!" I said, banging my fist on the table. I knew we had to go, but it didn't make it any easier.

"With luck, our trip to Volterra should be brief," Carlisle replied, all business.

"_Volterra_?!" Rosalie cried, utterly lost.

"Yes, Rosalie. We'll be paying a little visit to the Volturi," I said, my voice like steam from a kettle.

"Oh, wow," she was astonished.

She wasn't the only one – but I wasn't about to let on.

---

A few days later, as we were speeding down a different highway in a different country, I realized something I hadn't noticed in the bar that one cryptic night:

I had not been able to read Violet's thoughts.

* * *

**Woe is me! While writing this and thinking of the end of the story, I thought of a great title that just begs for a story to belong to. The only problem is that the title fits in great with this series!! But sigh, this is the last in the "trilogy". See my dilemma??! Whatever. One story at a time, right?**

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Time Spent

**Hey guys. I give you permission to shoot me now, for I had almost given up on this story. But let me explain!! You see, I noticed that this story wasn't at all as popular as The Apple Tree or The Blue Haven, and I honestly didn't like it as much either. Well, I was thinking one day, and this AMAZING title popped into my head and I thought: Why don't I start over? A new story? I even wrote the first chapter. But recently, I got some amazing reviews, and you know what? I feel ashamed that I gave up. So I apologize. But guess what? I think it's time we kicked this story into gear that'll put The Blue Haven to shame!! XD**

* * *

Chapter Five

_Time Spent_

**(P.O.V.: Bella)**

We had done it – we were outside the warehouse that had formerly been my prison. And it felt good.

"Are we far enough away for me to scream out loud in exuberance yet?" I asked Rhiner yet again with a manic grin.

He grinned back.

"Almost."

It was so invigorating, running through the forest as fast as I possibly could. I was hunched down to avoid whiplash (and/or branches), so that I was creating an air current of my own. Leaves spun in the air, flowing about in my wake, as I ran over them; the path of wind I was creating seemed to have a personality of its own.

Suddenly we were at the edge of a large ravine. The drop was steep and the surrounding brush had gone wild. The fierce river at the bottom looked like it took no prisoners.

"My idol," Rhiner whispered, nodding at it. "Mysterious, elusive, and dependable. Beautiful, but deadly; natural, yet fierce."

"Also, a river," I teased.

"That, too," he smirked.

"I think mines the rain," I thought out loud, walking towards the edge and sitting so that my legs dangled off.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused as he sat beside me.

"My idol, I mean. Rain. It's beautiful, elegant, relaxing, but despite that, it's always falling. The only promise it can ever give for sure is that one day, it will hit the ground."

"_Despite _that? I think what you seem to miss is that it can fall, and it _does_ fall, but it looks amazing anyway. And it is so innocent, so seamless, and so _right_, that the fact that it's falling doesn't seem to be a negative anymore. It's undeniably perfect," he countered me. I thought it was just an innocent debate, but then he brushed a piece of stray hair from my forehead and tucked it behind my ear. Suddenly his words carried many more meanings than I was prepared for.

Turning my head away, I tried to keep my voice carefree. "When did the conversation get so prophetic? We should be celebrating!"

His smile was smaller now, less genuine. "Yes, I apologize. I guess you can scream now."

So I did. But it didn't sound right – instead of sounding like the voice of a prisoner set free, it sounded as though it came from the lips of a girl who's troubles were never really over.

---

"So how are we getting back to America?" I asked Rhiner the next morning. We were on a train now, sitting on opposite sides of a small table with a big map spread out between us. Despite Rhiner's demeanor, I could tell he had only pulled it out for my sake.

"We're not," he didn't meet my eyes.

"_What?_"

"We have business to attend to, first. With the, um, Volturi." His voice had gotten fainter at the end. Like I wouldn't hear him or something.

"_What_?" I hissed again, this time with more venom.

"They are our best chance for survival. I'm sure after breaking you free, you aren't the only one they want dead any longer."

"Trust me, Rhiner, if _dead_ was all they wanted me, this predicament would be much less complicated." I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my full attention to the map on the table. I wasn't reading it, but I no longer felt like talking to him. My mood had been completely soured by the realization that it would be even _longer_ before I could see Edward again. As childish and misplaced as it was, my anger was channeled at Rhiner.

Between vampires like Jasper and Giovanni, and the inevitable hormones, sometimes it seemed like I had no control over my emotions whatsoever.

I probably didn't.

"Hopefully Demeter and Theo are okay," Rhiner muttered to himself sometime later. Worry replaced anger in an instant.

"Why? What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, I made sure not to tell them about my intentions, just so they couldn't be punished, but I doubt that'll make a difference. I can only hope Giovanni's not too harsh on them. After all, they were supposed to be guarding you."

My stomach squirmed uncomfortably – how many people had now been persecuted because of me? Eight, at least. It was horrifying.

"This would be so much easier if I was dead," I murmured.

"I'm not sure it would be, Bella. Giovanni will always be killing other vampires. It is inevitable that the Volturi will one day challenge him, for he's getting far too powerful and conspicuous. It's fate – there's no use fighting it. "

"I guess you're one of those people who believe everything is written in stone?"

"How can I not, Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said, my voice suddenly acidic. "I always figured that the whole 'vampires really _do_ exist' thing would destroy that whole façade for anyone!"

"Lower your voice," he whispered, but didn't reply to my words. The people who had turned at my outburst all looked away now, as if I were an insane person and it was embarrassing to look at me. Who knew? Maybe I was.

Suddenly a loud _bang_ made the train shake violently and come to an abrupt and unnatural halt. Screams rang out from in front of me and from behind me.

Pictures went flying off of the walls; plants fell to the ground, their vases shattering. People all around went toppling out of their chairs – me included.

"What was that? Did we hit a car? Another train?" I asked frantically as Rhiner helped me up.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was an immortal." Rhiner's expression was grim – his eyes were black.

"Who would be stupid enough to run in front of a _train_?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. Rhiner shot me a look and I understood – someone was just trying to stop the train.

"Oh, no," I whispered, horrified.

"Please remain calm," rang out a male voice through the intercoms. "There appears to have been some kind of collision. We are not sure what it was, but we are now phoning for help-"

The voice was cut off. I thought the speakers had stopped working, but then a terrified and anguished scream rang out, crying for help. There was a snapping sound, and then all was quiet.

People all around started shrieking and running for the exits in confusion, only now Romania's superb train safety devices were working against them. The doors, which were like Subway doors, only stronger, would not open no matter how many people pulled on them. The windows, which were bulletproof, could not be broken. By the time people started trying to pry open the emergency fire exits in the ceiling, it was too late. The slots would not open – someone or something had gone around and blocked them, making sure no one could get out.

"Let's break the windows for them!" I hissed at Rhiner. We were crouched under our table, but the sight of all the desperate passengers, the crying children and distressed mothers especially, was making me sick. If they weren't speaking a language I couldn't understand, it would have been worse.

"We can't! That's exactly what Giovanni wants. It'd be a huge red flag!"

Before I could respond, a new voice started speaking through the intercom.

"Bella, I know you can hear me. Why not be a good girl and just come on out? We won't kill you. I can't promise the same for Rhiner, for he's been a bad, _bad_ boy, but maybe we can negotiate. Just come out. Everything will be better," Giovanni cooed.

The passengers around us stared at the speakers in confusion – they couldn't understand the foreign language.

"Please, Bella?" Giovanni continued. There was silence for a while – no one moved. "Fine, then. I'll give you five seconds, Bella. Then you're in trouble."

"One Mississippi," he started counting in a purposefully eerie voice – he was mocking me. "Two Mississippi… Three Mississippi… Four Mississippi…"

It was like the silence before a storm. Utterly desolate, yet it felt like bullets on your eardrums.

"Dacă tu ai doi unusually frumos foreigners înăuntru al tău perioadă , un feminin şi un mascul , a face art.hot. loudest zgomotos tu poţi! Sau a pierde al tău ficat!" Giovanni's voice was blaring through the compartment again, this time in a different language.

The passengers looked at Rhiner and I for a second, just a second, and then began pounding on the train walls. Making as much noise as possible. Telling Giovanni where we were.

"We have to go!" I screamed.

"No, Bella, not both of us. You hide; I'll hold them off. Make sure you run – _fast_."

He turned away from me before I could respond, getting out from under the table and jumping through the window. The glass shattered like it wasn't bulletproof at all. Everyone in the vicinity, with the exception of me, gazed at the hole in the window in shock and awe.

I couldn't be mad at them, the passengers I mean, – I probably would've done the same thing if it meant saving the life of someone I loved, or more selfishly, my own.

So when I rose slowly from under the table and made my way to the window on the opposite side of the train from where Rhiner had jumped out, and all of the other passengers were staring at me fearfully, I didn't roar or scream or do anything to frighten them, just for compensation. I only shook my head slowly, said 'Sorry', even though they couldn't understand, and launched myself outside of the train.

I hit the ground running.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'll update mega soon. How'd you like it????**


	7. REAL THIRDS

Hey, guys!

I know it's taken forever to update, but don't think I've been doing nothing! I've been doing a lot of writing and thinking, and I've decided that **The Shattered Obsession is doing The Apple Tree and The Blue Haven NO JUSTICE.**

**I plan on uploading a new story, the TRUE sequel to The Blue Haven, today. What will it be called? THE PORCELAIN SKY. **

**If you're against it, tell me! But I plan on deleting this story soon.**

It's time this series went back to its roots – excitement, mystery, romance, drama, fun! Less angst ('cause face it, we all know that The Shattered Obsession was on angst over drive!).

So what do you guys say: Yay or nay?

I'll post the prologue of the other story, just so you guys can decide.

I'm back!

XOXO,

_IheartTwilight_


End file.
